Impending Madness
by BadassCatNinjaXion
Summary: Live at home wannabe writer Shaiza likes the quiet life... But all that changes when Creed Diskenth from Black Cat spontaneously appears in her living room.. And now he won't leave! May include more than Black Cat in further chapters, no romance, T for swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Shaiza and whoever else appears to be NORMAL.. (Bandit doesn't count but I own him too, my little teleport cat :3)**

**All rights to whoever.**

Shaiza groaned and thumped her head onto her desk. A quick glance at the clock on her screen told her it was almost 11:00 had to further her story. Had to, but the ideas just weren't flowing anymore. Shaiza re-read the last thing she wrote, feeling her mind slog along like a four year olds. _Twilight jerked at the chains that bound her to the floor, but... _"No good," she groaned, looking up. "The words just won't come."

_Prrmrroww_?

Shaiza looked down at her feet. Bandit, her mostly black kitten, was rubbing himself along her swivel chair, and her legs.

"What do you want, ya heartstealer?" Shaiza grumbled, looking down into his eyes. They were doing the 'puss in boots thing', going all huge and adorable. She sighed and lifted him onto her lap, scritching him behind his ears. "Its one of those days, cat." Shaiza sighed again, her greyish blue eyes fixed morosely on the laptop screen. "I have to get Twi out of that dungeon but I don't know how. Any thoughts?"

Bandit just purred.

Shaiza groaned again. She saved her story and logged off.

"Yes, one of the first signs of madness is talking to your cat. The second, expecting your cat to answer."

Bandit blinked and just kept purring.

Shaiza yawned. At 19 years of age, she should have been out partying with friends, visiting her family, working a mcjob, or... something. Currently, she had no friends, no family (that she wanted to visit, anyway) and no job. All she had was a mostly black cat, a drafty old house and a battered old toshiba laptop with an even older story on it that never got anywhere.

Shaiza stretched, then rolled her swivel chair over to her tv, giggling as Bandit jumped off her lap with a yowl. He never liked it when she did that. Shaiza was so distracted by her cat's behaviour that she was thrown off her chair when the wheel hit the small uneven ridge in the rug.

"YIKES!" She yelped, tumbling to the floor with a thump.

_Prmroww_?

Shaiza got up off the floor and chuckled. "Bet that looked funny, hey, Bandit?"

Bandit curled his tail around his body and regarded her cooly.

"No?" Shaiza got onto her knees and crawled over to her tv. "Fine, cat, fine." Shaiza perused her collection of anime until she found one she wanted to watch.

"The Cat out of the Bag, disk one. Black Cat rocks, eh, Bandit?"

_Mmroww_..

"Mmhmm, thought so," Shaiza chuckled, and slipped the disk into the player. She was enjoying the anime until Bandit let out a chilling yowl, startling her.

"Huh? Bandit, what's wrong?" Thunder crashed suddenly, and Shaiza looked around as all the lights in her living room and her tv shut off. Her cat was hiding under the bookshelf, hissing.

"Bandit, what's wrong? Come out from there! Its just a thunderstorm." Her cat hissed again, and Shaiza sighed and stood, cursing her cat and the storm. She froze.

A tall dark shape stood in front of her that wasn't there before.

A shape that _breathed_.

Shaiza's heart thudded once, and then she threw herself to one side as the shape lunged for her and missed her shoulder by inches. An intruder!

She heard the intruder crash against her desk and swear. There was another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, and Bandit snarled and streaked out from beneath the bookshelf and clawed up the intruders leg.

From the howl of pain, Shaiza hazarded that her warrior kitten had drawn blood.

There was a sudden buzz, and the lamp next to the couch flickered back to life.

Shaiza squinted up at the blur that was the intruder, and groped for her glasses. She snatched them up and crammed them back on her face, just as a hand closed about her throat and she was lifted off her feet.

Shaiza writhed in midair, gasping desperatly, but there was no air, he was choking her...

She shuddered, and let her hand drop from his.

Her eyes slid halfway closed. She was going to die, and the last thing she would see would be his glowing blue eyes...

He let her drop, and she gasped for air on her hardwood floor.

_This... isn't... possible, _Shaiza thought brokenly as he kicked her onto her back and looked down at her, those eyes unblinking. No human was that strong...

"You look slightly incompetant, so I'll be simple," he spoke with a lilt and a bored tone as he prodded her with the toe of his boot, "I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you've heard of him, perhaps not. Either way, I want an answer."

Shaiza glared at him, still breathing hard. "W..What...do ..you want?" she wheezed, massaging her throat. The man above her began to pace.

"For starters, I want to know how I came to be in such a... _place_." he wrinkled his nose as he looked around her living room, taking in the mismatched furniture, random bookcases and the moth-eaten rug, and then finally looking at Shaiza herself, sprawled on her back, her steel blue eyes wide behind her wire rimmed glasses, hair in a chaotic mess. The man frowned. "Who are you? Are you some kind of witch, capable of teleportation? Answer me!"

Shaiza narrowed her eyes as the man bent down and reached for her throat again.

"Get away from me!" She growled at him, slapping his hand away and scrambling backwards, her blue eyes filled with fear. "I'm not a witch! I'm an unemployed, single, struggling, wannabe writer! Go away!"

The man straightened, his blue eyes flashing again. He reached down to his left side and withdrew a glittering, almost iridescent sword. Pointing the long blade at her, he watched her eyes grow wider. "Send me back."

"I... I don't..."

The man took a step forwards, and the sword's tip grazed her chin. "_Send me back, Witch."_

Shaiza's didn't dare breathe, let alone talk. There was a growl behind the man, and she saw Bandit, stalking the man's feet. He creeped closer, unnoticed and unseen, until, with a kittenish snarl, her fuzzy warrior chomped on the man's ankle, sinking his little fangs deep into the flesh and eliciting an enraged howl from him.

The man reached down and ripped the kitten from his ankle, gripping him by the scruff and holding him aloft, despite his displeasure.

"Witch!" The man snarled, shaking the kitten and narrowing his blue eyes as Shaiza's face paled.

"You send your familiar to attack me?"

Shaiza's face was a flat white now. Bandit mewled helplessly in the man's furious grip, and she felt anger stir in her belly.

How _dare_ he? How dare he treat her _cat_ that way? How dare he treat _her_ that way...

"How dare you! Put my cat _DOWN!" _She scrambled to her feet, feeling the coil of fury grow, and stretch, and shudder awake into a dragon of immense proportions. He came into her house, and threatened her? NOT HAPPENING.

"I said put him down!"

The man tilted his head and gave her a challenging glare but let his fist open and Bandit, with an angry hiss, shot away under the couch where no strange men could grab him.

Shaiza, with her fury dragon still heating her emotions, felt invincible. "Who _are_ you? Why are you in my house? Tell me before I call the police!"

The man's eyes widened and his face cleared. He sheathed his sword which, Shaiza noticed with a shiver, he still had pointed at her, and bowed deeply.

"Where are my manners? Of course, as a _witch,_ you wouldn't have heard of me. My name is Creed Diskenth, and I am the leader of the Apostles of the Stars. "

Shaiza's mouth dropped open. No, she must have hit her head or something...

Creed's blue eyes twinkled as he noted her expression. "Ah, I see you _have_ heard of me." He suddenly spotted Bandit creeping up on him again and scooped the kitten up again with a triumphant cry.

"AHA! Your familiar attempted to attack me again, witch!"

Shaiza looked at him, dazed, her arms wrapped protectively around her torso.

"Bandit? He attacks ankles. He's ... He's a kitten..."

Creed frowned at the black ball of fur in his grasp which had inexplicably begun purring.

"Not much of a familiar, this kitten. All the witches I've met have foxes and ravens and toads as their minions. You must not be much of a witch." He petted Bandit thoughtfully behind the ears as he watched her.

Shaiza sighed, feeling a slow pounding begin right behind her eyes as she watched the man's whole demeanour change. This was too much...

"Yes... I mean no, I'm not a witch. Bandit is my pet, not my familiar. I have a headache and I'm going to bed now... Hopefully this won't mean I'm going too crazy..."

Shaiza turned around and stumbled over the overturned chair towards her bedroom, leaving the wreckage of her living room and the hallucination behind.

As she closed the door and sat on her bed, she could hear Bandit meowing like he usually did late at night, and shook her head.

I really need some friends, she thought as she curled up beneath the duvet and closed her eyes. That was_ too _weird.

And accompanied by the sounds of rain pattering on the roof, she fell asleep.

Creed watched the girl sleep in her enormous bed and fought the urge to shake her. The birds were singing, the sun was up, but she slept on. Creed didn't blame her for her exhaustion, and he had taken the opportunity to explore her house.

"The witch spoke the truth," he muttered to himself as he scrolled through the laptop's contents. "She's nothing but a girl."

_Prrroow_?

Creed looked down at the black kitten, what had the witch called him? Bandit- yes, that was it. Bandit was looking up at him with an expectant expression.

Creed tried to ignore the animal, and focus on reading the document foremost on the computer, but the cat was persistent, rubbing up against his leg and purring voluminously.

Finally Creed sighed and looked down. "What do _you_ want?"

Bandit stopped his affections and sat, his golden eyes sparkling. He twitched his tail.

"If you want food from me, get ready for disappointment. I have none."

Bandit purred and pawed at his leg.

"No food," Creed repeated, feeling slightly foolish. He was talking to a cat!

Bandit flicked his tail into the air and walked away, sauntering down the hall, the same way the witch had gone the night before. The little kitten stopped and looked back at him as if to say: _Well? Aren't you coming_? And then, with a little bound, he was gone. Creed stood and followed the cat down the hall.

The kitten slipped into a room, and as Creed cautiously followed through the ajar door, he froze.

"Cat!" Creed hissed, glaring at the kitten. "Why did you bring me _here_?"

Bandit had led him into Shaiza's bedroom.

The kitten purred and jumped up onto the bed, curling up in the rumpled blankets and gazing at him uninterestedly. Then he looked over at his sleeping owner, and then back to Creed. Repeat.

Creed gave the cat a dirty look. "No. I will not."

Bandit meowed and kneaded the duvet with his claws as Shaiza stirred slightly in her sleep.

Creed froze again as the girl's head emerged from the duvet, but she only curled onto her side and kept sleeping.

"You stupid cat," Creed growled at him, feeling his pulse race, "Don't do that again!"

Bandit lazily closed one eye in a cat wink and twitched his tail tip.

Creed sighed and looked at the cat, sitting so calmly up on the bed, mocking him.

"I won't wake her."

Bandit yawned, then batted at the blankets.

"Quit that! I'm not waking her up!"

The black kitten looked at him askance, as if he was wondering why the odd man was talking to himself and set about washing one of his paws.

Creed gritted his teeth and approached the side of the bed slowly. _He wasn't... He wasn't... He..._

Creed placed his hand on the shoulder of the sleeping girl and shook her lightly.

"Hey, wake up."

Shaiza groaned but stayed asleep.

Creed shot a glare over his shoulder at Bandit- (was the cat laughing at him?)-

-before redoubling his efforts.

What did girls _do_ in the morning?

Creed wracked his brains.

"You have to get up, you have.."

Think, Creed... Yes, that was it!

" School. You have school! You're going to be late!"

The insufferable girl just rolled over and buried her head under her pillow.

Creed groaned. What was he supposed to do now?

With a sigh, he grabbed a corner of her duvet and tugged. No response, except that cat growled at him and snuggled deeper into his little blanket nest.

Well, here goes nothing...

Creed dragged the duvet completely off the bed, sending Bandit hissing into a corner and Shaiza tumbling onto the floor.

With a soft cry, she woke up.

Shaiza blinked and squinted up at the fuzzy shape.

"Are you awake yet?"

Shaiza fumbled for her glasses, slipped them on, blinked up at the man holding her blankets, and then groaned.

"That's it, I'm crazy."

Creed stared down at her. She wasn't making any sense.

"Pardon?"

The girl rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm hallucinating. But aren't hallucinations supposed to go away by dawn or something?"

Creed frowned, unsure of what to feel. He settled for insulted.

"Madam, I can assure you, I am no hallucination."

"Uh huh, and I'm the Premier of Canada."

Creed couldn't understand her. Every fourth word was gibberish.

"Well, miss Premier, I'm going," he mimed walking- "Back out there," he thumbed back to where he came, "To make coffee."

He mimicked pouring and then drinking.

Shaiza narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know what coffee is, moron."

Creed lowered his hands. "Oh, alright then. We can communicate on the same level. This is good."

The girl shook her head, incredulously, and then pointed to the door. "Out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to get dressed and I don't want you _PERVING_ ON ME! _OUT_!"

Creed left, hurriedly.

**A/N: well, that was the first, SUPERLONG chapter of my first fan-written thing ever. Was it okay? Terrible? Its basically a bunch of drabbles put together, and will have no plot.. I think. Maybe, if the muse decides to bop me on the head again..there will be more if people review :3 -Xion**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: still battling Writers block. Realized that it doesn't die, only goes into hiding. ... I made Creed OOC because... well... Its funny to see Shaiza lose her mind over random things he does. And many many black cat fanfics I've read have Creed almost childishly immature XD ANYWAY... Here is Chapter two! **

-—-

Creed was lounging on the living room couch, flipping channels on the tv when Shaiza walked down the hall into the room.

"Good _morning_," Creed said cheerfully, "All refreshed, dressed, and awake now?"

Shaiza just growled at him and went to fill Bandit's food dish.

"You're still here..."

"Indeed I am."

"I—Oh dammit!" as the dry food spilled all over the floor and Bandit started eating it on the spot.

"Fine, be a hoover vacuum!" She left the cat to his meal, slid the cat food back onto the counter and reached for a bowl of Special K.

Shaiza made herself breakfast, poured herself a glass of milk, and then walked automatically over to her couch, like she did every morning, but where this time, things got a little awkward.

Creed looked up and saw Shaiza glaring at him veeeery peculiarly.

"Yes?" he prompted, causing her to narrow her eyes ever so slightly.

"You're in my _seat_."

Creed looked down, at the couch. "I'm what—? Oh."

He shifted two seats over and Shaiza dropped onto the couch with a groan.

"This isn't going to work."

Creed looked up from the episode of Bugs Bunny and Tweety show, confused. "What do you mean, 'this isn't going to work?' As long as I'm stuck here I intend to make it work. Because you know, its not you, its me, right?"

Shaiza stared at him with her mouth half open for a second, before picking up her cereal and then taking it to the desk.

The chair was waiting there, like an old friend, promising safety, security, and most of all, SANITY.

"Just... Just stay over there for a while, okay.. Creed?"

Man but saying his name felt weird to her.

Creed nodded, his eyes glued to the TV.

"No problem, miss witch. I find this.. Absolutely _delightful_. What is it?"

Shaiza sighed, not nearly awake enough to begin the 'I'm-not-a-witch' chess match this early in the morning ."Its... Its a Television. Don't you have them where you're from?"

"But of course, but ours aren't so vibrant, so realistic, so... _loud_..."

Jeez, he'd fallen in love with her TV. Well, that was one way to keep him out of trouble...

"If its too loud, turn it down."

"No... No, I'm fine... Glorious... _Simply glorious_..."

Shaiza turned around, leaving the futuristic villain fawning over her not so futuristic TV and went back to her bedroom to fetch her laptop. She half expected him to be kissing the screen when she returned, but nope, he was still staring at a yellow canary being chased by a black and white cat.

Shaiza booted up her toshiba, loaded her story and reread the last thing she had written: Twilight jerked at the chains that bound her to the floor, but...

"Crap. Its complete crap."

She mashed the delete button until the offending sentence was no more and wrote in its place:

_Twilight regained her senses slowly, sitting up on the hard cot and looking around. Her head pounded and throbbed from where she had hit it, and her muscles ached._

Shaiza chuckled to herself as she continued, the words flowing from her mind, to her fingers on the keyboard, to the document on-screen, as she envisioned the scene.

_ Her ears twitching at the steady drip-drip of water nearby and her eyes faintly glowing in the half light, she realized that she was in a dungeon cell somewhere underground, if the amount of moisture running down the walls was any indicator. As she tested her range of movement she found that strange, etched, manacles were clamped onto her ankles, and there was some sort of collar of the same material on her neck as well, most likely dampening her power. Sure enough, when she tried to reach the pool of gold magic within herself, she couldn't find it._

_Twilight sighed and stood, brushing her tunic off as best she could before walking towards the door and peering out between the bars on the small window. Her first assumption had been right. She was in a prison cell._

_The corridor beyond was well lit and warm, with a fat guard slouched in a chair, his back to her, methodically counting coins. Twilight waved at him and tried getting his attention for several useless minutes before realizing that the collar not only inhibited magic, but prevented speech as well._

_Forced to use more obscure methods, Twilight knocked on the cell door, loudly, bruising her knuckles and startling the guard, who turned, a scowl on his face._

_It reversed into a mocking sharp-toothed grin however when he saw who had disturbed him._

_"Ah, the princess is awake. Did you enjoy yer nap? Its the last one you'll 'ave fer a while."_

Shaiza could almost feel the heat of the torch as the guard brought it closer to his prisoner, she was so immersed in writing...

_Twilight glared at the guard through the door, her golden eyes glittering as the guard brought the pig fat torch close to her face. The oil hissed and spat._

_The man laughed. "The prince 'as somthin' special-like in mind fer you. We all thought he was going to kill you; like 'is killing the rest' of yer breed. But somthin' got into him. He came back carryin' an angel, and then up an' says "lock 'er up. Don't let 'er escape or you'll be next!" And we done as he asks, an' sharpish too. I wouldn' trade places with you, no sir, not fer all the powre in the world."_

Shaiza leaned back as the well of ideas dried up.

"Well, at least that was better than the junk I had before."

She munched on her cereal and thought. Okay, what now? Bandit was hoovering his breakfast, her block was back, Creed was watching TV..

That was the problem. _Creed Diskenth was in her house, watching TV._

"I should really let the cops deal with you. I don't know why I'm not on the phone with them right now." Creed looked back at her. "They'd think you were crazy."

"I think I'm crazy!"

He shrugged and went back to Bugs.

_Well that didn't work, now did it? Think, genius._

But she couldn't think of anything except... "You watched me sleep."

Creed turned around again. "Yes, I did. And for the record, you sleep in funny positions."

There was a creepy tingle running up and down Shaiza's body. "You sick, perverted—! Oh my god I am _so_ weirded out right now..."

She turned back to her computer and shuddered. _Creed watched me sleep... Sure he's pretty hot but_..

"NO!" She slammed both hands onto her desk and yelled it, denying whatever her mind was thinking. Then she stood up, walked over to where Creed was zoning out, picked up a pillow from the side of it and, to the exclamation of SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH", from the program, whacked him upside the head.

"What the _hell_," she growled as he hit him again and again with the pillow, "gives you the right to creep on me?!"

Creed jumped up, his blond hair all messed up and pointed a finger at her dramatically. "You will _pay_ for that!"

Shaiza placed both hands on her hips and stared him down. "Yeah? Whatcha going to do? Kill me? You'd have no way of going back to wherever you came from. And you're amazed at my shitty TV? _You won't last half an hour out there in _my_ world."_

Creed pondered that and then all the fight went out of him. "I wasn't ...creeping.. Your cat led me."

Now it was Shaiza's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, so my _kitten_ led you into my bedroom. Why?"

Creed threw up his hands. "I don't _know_, ask him yourself! He makes no sense sometim—oh."

"_Yeaah_, I'm going to let the police deal with you. Good luck dealing with your personal problems." She reached for the phone, and dialled 911.

"Nine one one, what is the nature of your emergency?" A bored voice droned on the phone, and Shaiza was about to report a ficticious man breaking and entering, watching her sleep, and harrassing her, but then she stopped.

_Dammit, nobody would believe her._

Slowly, and without making a single sound she hung up the phone.

Creed watched her with a depressed look on his face.

"Well?" He growled, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Well _what_?" She growled back, slamming the phone onto its cradle and turning. "First things first. Rules. There will be NO MORE of _'Shaiza's Sleep Watching._ Are we clear?"

Creed nodded. "Ignore whatever the cat says, understood."

Shaiza didn't bother asking what he meant, she really didn't want to know. She held up her hand. "Rule two. _Touch_ my computer, you will die; no exceptions."

Again, Creed nodded, glad he hadn't told her he had browsed her desktop while she was sleeping...

"Rule number three, Stay inside at _all_ times. I don't care if I'm here or not here, you will remain inside this house. Understood?"

_What are you, my mother_?

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Follow those three rules, and you may even _enjoy_ living here. Oh, one more thing. Your sword." Shaiza held out her hand, palm up.

Creed placed his hand on his sword and turned, hiding it from view. "What about it?"

"I have a _strict_ no weapon policy in this house." She snapped her fingers. _"Hand it over_."

Scowling, Creed unbuckled his Kotestsu and placed it into her open hand.

Shaiza ran off to hide it.

With a groan, Creed sat, thinking that he may have been better off taking his chances with the police after all then living with this girl and her crazy telepathic cat.. In the end, both places were the same.

_Prison_.

-—-

**there! Chapter two, and another head of the writersblock hydra defeated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: clarifications of sortz?  
Okay, I believe I called this story a series of drabbles. I don't know what drabbles are per se, but to me they are random things like : scenes/paragraphs/dialogue/etc..  
With little or no plot and all that jazz.  
This story isn't really going anywhere because I didn't envision a grand adventure for it, I thought it would be amusing to see what would happen if a normal albeit semi–hermit teenage girl found herself stuck with characters from different fandoms.(is that the right word?)  
(There will be more than one, I just haven't figured out who or what yet.). XD  
This kind of story has been written so many ways but I wanted to try my hand at it.  
So if it seems like there's absolutely no point to what I'm writing or time and situation jumps confuse you, remember, I PUT THEM THERE ON PURPOSE. Also, from now on, chapter lengths will differ.**

Shaiza hid the box behind her back and watched Creed play with Bandit on the floor.  
He didn't look like he was evil, he looked... well, kind of _silly_.  
But he still needed to be watched, or at the least, kept occupied... Hence the hastily wrapped green box behind her back. She didn't want another macaroni/lamp incident...*cringe*  
_Maybe a video game will distract him from his destructive urges.._  
"Creed, could you come here for a moment?"  
Creed looked up, and Bandit took the opportunity to attack and chomped on his finger. "Yes—? OW!"  
He shook the kitten off and stood, brushing cat hair off his clothes. Shaiza mentally wished him luck. That hair got _everywhere_.  
"I've decided that you need something to occupy your time with. I got you this."  
She held out the box and stood back as Creed took it, entranced. "What is it?" He ran his hands over it, marvelling at the smooth wrapping paper and the size of it. Shaiza fought the urge to roll her eyes.  
"That would ruin the surprise, Creed. Just open it."  
The villain did, tearing off the wrapping paper eagerly, like a child at christmas.  
He held up his gift. "_What is it_?" He asked again, his blue eyes utterly confused at the item in his hand.  
Shaiza rolled her eyes this time. She took the thing him, and flipped it open, then pressed the power button, all the while explaining: "Its a Nintendo DS, and it'll keep you busy for a long, long time."  
Creed raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but what is it?"  
Shaiza sighed. "Its a handheld video game. You play the game thats inserted into this cartridge—" she flipped the DS over to show him, "and..."  
"And–?" Creed prompted, his blue eyes curious.  
Shaiza handed the thing back to him. "And I can't believe I'm explaining the concept of a video game to you! Figure it out!"  
Creed shrugged and brought his new Nintendo DS back to the couch to 'figure it out'. Soon he was enraptured with the storyline of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the game Shaiza had bought for him, and he was mashing buttons with a ferocity on his face that only one breed of human could summon: _Gamers_.  
Shaiza watched him for a while, amused at his reactions, then wandered off to make herself a sandwich, quite pleased with herself.  
_I should have thought of this before..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Allo my friends! Impending Madness has recieved the spark! (If you don't know what that is, its a sudden urge to WRITEWRITEWRITE- a specific story. Also known as the story itch. So! Here ya go! I told you all at the beginning that I was going to add more so here! **

**Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney own KH358/2 days and related things and whoever owns Black Cat(i forgot :( owns Black Cat!**

**-—-**

Shaiza..."

"Nnn..."

"Shaiza."

"Go away..."

"SHAIZA!"

Shaiza fell off of the couch with a yelp and a thud. She glanced up to see Creed looking down at her. "What," she enunciated slowly as she got to her feet and glared at the blond man, "did I say about _watching me sleep?"_

Creed shrugged. "No more Shaiza sleep watching. But that applies to your room, madam, not the _couch_. The _couch_ is neutral territory."

Shaiza shook her head and sighed. "_Fine_, what do you _want_?"

"The heartless killer is broken."

He held out the Nintendo DS and she took it with a growl. "What do you mean—" She did a face plant into the couch cushions with an exasperated groan. "You numbskull, you just need to charge it." Shaiza rifled underneath the couch for the cord, where Bandit had batted it sometime before. She grabbed it and handed it to the bemused villain. "Now let me sleep in peace."

Creed took the cord and plugged the DS into the wall. Shaiza had crawled back onto the couch and buried her head beneath a pillow, muttering something about shooting herself.

He sighed. _Why is she so grouchy? _

Bandit meowed and curled around his legs, appearing with his typical ninjacat fashion.

"What do _you_ want?"

_Feed me? _The kitten purred, his golden eyes wide and inviting.

Creed sighed. "I don't have any food. Besides, you already ate." He paused, then frowned. "Does Shaiza know you can talk?"

Bandit meowed.

_She suspects I'm a teleport cat._

"And _are_ you?" Creed peered at the small black and white kitten.

Bandit yawned, flicking his tail. Then he dashed off, underneath the tv stand.

_Prrrmmewww_.

Creed turned around. Bandit sauntered out of the kitchen, looking smug.

"But.. How did you—!?"

_Teleportation is easy for cats._

Creed shook his head. "I'm going crazy. You teleported."

_Your point being?_

"But you're a _cat_! That isn't _logical_!"

Your being _here_ isn't _logical_. I'm not making a fuss, am I?

Creed blinked. "Well... No, I guess not..."

_So then quit worrying. You'll only give yourself a headache. _

Creed already _had_ a headache. "Whatever, cat."

Bandit purred around his legs. _You like cats. I know._

"Oh? How do you figure that?"

_You're looking for one._

Creed rolled his eyes. "Train Heartnet is a _man_. His _name_ is Black Cat, cat." He didn't even question how the kitten knew.

_My name is Bandit, Human._

Creed sighed. "Okay, _Bandit_."

_I can help you find him._

Creed frowned. "You? But you're a cat!"

Bandit washed his paw with a aloof air. _A cat with the power of teleportation_.

Creed mulled it over. "What do you want?"

_The luxuries every cat wants. Fine food, fresh milk, and catnip. Also those scritches that you humans give so well. Mmmmm scriiitches..._

Bandit purred and jumped up onto the couch. _But since I'm also an ambitious kitten, I'm going to charge you a fee for my illustrious dimension jumping services. Lets say... $400._

Creed sputtered. "YOU WAN–" He glanced quickly over at Shaiza, who was now snoring lightly and then lowered his voice. "$400? Are you _crazy_?"

Bandit blinked his golden eyes slowly._ I'm a teleporting kitten. Ask yourself this: are _you_ crazy?_

He had Creed there... "Alright. But give me some time to gather the money."

_You have one week to gather your assets, _the little kitten purred, hopping down from the couch and sauntering off. Halfway down the hall, he vanished. _One week..._

_Okay. The cat wants $400. Where the heck am I going to get $400?!_

Creed sighed and unhooked his DS from the charger, powering it up. He flipped it open.

"That cat is an extortionist... What the—?"

The screen wasn't showing the normal Nintendo menu. It wasn't showing an image at all, just glowing an eerie bright purple.

"Creed, what did you _do_?" He breathed, lapsing into third person as the screen remained impassive to his taps and button mashings. "Shaiza is going to kill you if you broke it..."

He glanced over at the girl's prostrate body and then focussed back on the DS. Maybe the battery was loose or something... He flipped the device upside down and checked the cartridge for the game. It was still locked in place. The screws were of the phillips variety. Shaiza had one of those, Creed noted with relief.

"Ok. I can fix it. She'll never know."

He placed the DS on the floor and raced across the hall into the 'forbidden zone,' Shaiza's room. He tiptoed into it, praying that she remained asleep.

_I'm cowed by a girl. There is something wrong with that. I'm a leader for goodness sake! I'M A VILLAIN!_

He slid a dresser drawer open and went hunting for the screwdriver. Nothing but socks, pj's and other unmentionables. He checked three more drawers before he got lucky.

He walked normally back to the livingroom, and approached the stubborn device. Then he froze. _Wait a minute..._

It wasn't lying closed on the rug like he left it, but on its side, a few feet to the left. And it was open.

Creed crouched and picked it up. The screen was black. He slid the power button on. Nothing. "Uh oh."

There was a sudden clatter from the kitchen, and Creed jumped a little.

He put the dead DS down and crept along the wall towards the kitchen.

The clatter came again, and then a thump, and the soft shhthlup of the fridge opening.

_Oh no. Shaiza was probably going to punch him. There were intruders in her house!_

Other than him, of course..

He took a deep breath, then stepped into the doorway.

"Hey!"

The kitchen's occupant glanced over his shoulder with emerald green eyes at the man in the doorway. "Hey."

And then turned back around and continued to make himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

Creed stared.

Shaiza was _so_ going to kill him.

Creed stared and tried to make sense of what he was seeing as the man in black turned and, leaning against the counter, began to eat his sandwich. He looked _very_ familiar...

"Wait, you're..."

The man finished the bite and swallowed, a grin spreading across his face. "Now _thats_ what I call a sandwich. You okay, man? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Creed shook his head. "Uh.. "

The man tilted an eyebrow and reclined against the counter, roving his eyes around the kitchen. "Nice place." He took another bite of his sandwich, then stretched, making the chains on his outfit jangle a little.

_Prrrowww?_

"Hmm?"

The man looked down and saw Bandit rubbing up against his legs. Instantly Bandit had him.

"Awww, a cat! C'mere, kitty, Axel's got a lil' somethin somethin' for ya." He bent down and scooped the purring kitten up into his arms.

Creed still stared. "You... How? How are you here?"

Axel shrugged, petting Bandit beneath his chin. "I dunno. Just walked through a dark corridor like usual. Roxas and I... Come to think of it, Roxas should be around here too, then. Aww, the kitty likes banana? Here ya go."

Axel held a piece of banana up and Bandit took it, licking his finger in the process. His eyes got huge and adorable, and Axel grinned. "Cute little thing, isn't he?"

Creed nodded. "His name is Bandit."

"Hm, I wonder why." No sarcasm.

"Because once you hold him he steals your heart."

"Ha! You don't say..." Definite sarcasm.

Creed leaned against the kitchen doorframe. "I'm Creed. Creed Diskenth. "

"Axel. Would tell you my last name if I remembered it, but I don't. Sorry."

Bandit suddenly leapt from Axel's arms and raced away.

Creed heard a murmured curse as Shaiza rolled in her sleep and then fell off the couch.

"Creed? Where are you? You better not be in my room..."

Creed froze, as Shaiza stumbled into the kitchen, her hair a mess, eyes glazed. She froze also as her eyes fell onto the tall, spiky haired Nobody leaning on her counter and eating a sandwich. He waved.

"Hi. I'm Axel."

Shaiza groaned. "Creed Diskenth, you are so dead."

**-— A/N**

**My Nintendo Ds Lite used to do that if I entered pictochat and removed the game cartridge at the same time. But the first time it happened, I THOUGHT IT WAS POSESSED XD ~~~ Reviews keep the story going people! Also: i have a rough plan of what I want to happen but it isnt set, so if you think of something HILARIOUS that you's like to see, pm me and i'll see if I can make it happen ;)**

**its an experiment, lets HAVE FUN WITH IT XD XD**


	5. Update Notice

Hai everyone :3

**THIS IS IN All STORIES. ITS A LETTER OF SORTS AND PERTAINS TO ALL STORIES SO THATS WHY ITS HERE :P**

(That was the longest freaking title ever xP)

Ok!

I have some good news and some bad news..  
Good news, I'm back and stuff! *scattered applause from nowhere*  
Bad news, if some of you have stories I've reviewed on then you know, and for those who don't...  
MY IPOD WAS LOST IN THE WOODSTTnTT

Yes, blame Slenderman :/

_**slenderman appears* HEY!'_

So all my stories:  
OARW, DWS, 99problems (which is getting more and more popular :/) and Impending Madness,  
(I don't count CentralDaze or Dividend, no one reads them) the parts I had planned out, have to be...

*sigh*  
Rewritten -.-  
Yeah. It sucks ...  
I'm so sorry _  
XP I'mma make Slenderman PAY for dis ...  
DWS FANS.. ATTAAAACK!

**_slenderman *runs away*_

Lol jk jk...  
*sigh*  
But seriously, this is why there have been no updates..  
So yeah.. :/  
*poofs somewhat disheartendly*  
_-_  
_**Sterling Red appears** _  
_'what the-?! Oh riiight.'_

_*pulls out a set of cue cards and starts reading from them*_  
_'Please-'_  
_*Looks at cue card again*_  
_'Please PM BadassninjaXion if you have any issues or.. Concerns. Also if...'_  
_*rolls eyes.*. 'seriously? Whatever.. Lets see.. Oh, and also if you just want to talk. She's a lonely, talkative person. ' *tosses cards away and vanishes*. F this. I'm out.'_

:)  
(Please pm me for Ideas and stuff too.. And well yeah. -.- I need Muses TTwTT  
~Xion, BadassCatNinja :3


End file.
